Perpetual Motion
by Purple Embers
Summary: Over time the world changes, the weather changes and so do people. Over the course of her early life, how did Sam change? Was she always what she is now? R&R.


**A/N: Hello people of fanfiction, yes it's me here with a new story. Is it my best? Definitely not, and I will accept constructive critism greatly. It is actually preferred. So here is an angst ridden story that I will probably one day regret uploading, but it's 1 o 'clock in the morning and I don't think I'm thinking clearly. Tata.**

_She didn't belong._

She looked around at the faces around her. They all seemed so unfamiliar to her, everything felt wrong and strange. Who were these people? What thoughts did they have? She pondered the answers and stood in the middle of the busy school pathway. Someone pushing through the crowd knocked her over. She fell to the ground with a large thump, damaging the new jacket she had just gotten this morning. She suddenly looked up and saw the person who had knocked her over standing to the side, watching over the school like he owned it. Her mind seemed to enter a rage that had previously gone unknown to her. She walked up to the boy and looked at him.

"Hey little girl, looking for a fight?" He asked, arrogance ringing in his smug tone.

She stared up at him, the anger which had entered her slowly growing. She curled her small seven year old fist into a ball and looked up at him.

That was Sam Puckett's first fight.

_She couldn't belong._

Over the following years, she distanced herself from the people around her. They all thought she was a freak anyway. Every lunchtime seemed to drag on forever; her only comfort was the small slab of ham her mother would give her. She would look around at the people around her, wondering what they had and she didn't. She would only know the answer a few years later when she looked back on the ordeal. They had friends.

A few short weeks later, on a particularly sunny day for Seattle, a girl with dark hair walked through the school gates. Her brown eyes seemed larger than life and seemed to take in everything around her. The brown haired girl walked over to one of the teachers, who seemed to direct the girl to sit down in the play ground. The girls' eyes seemed to flitter over the whole yard. Everyone knew this was the moment that she would choose her place in the school. The girl looked at her, stared into her eyes, and began walking over to sit next to her.

"Hello, I'm Carly and I'm ten. My mummy died so we moved up here, what's your name?"

She stared up at her, a deciding moment in their new friendship.

"I'm Sam, I like ham and that sandwich you're eating, can I have it?"

"No way" Carly replied with resilience. "It's my sandwich."

Sam knew she would like this girl.

_She shouldn't belong._

Everything started changing after Carly and Sam began their friendship. People would try to get into their little group, but they were inseparable. Two halves of a whole, the missing puzzle piece in the jigsaw of their lives.

But people started getting jealous of Carly. With her beautiful face and her kind personality she was an easy target. Sam saw it all, and would hurt the ones who hurt her friend.

"See that Carly chick? I hear she's not as innocent as she looks, apparently she's been doing some things with the guy down the road if you get what I mean." They would say behind closed doors and with tiny whispers.

"Never talk about her like that." Sam would reply, with the same anger as she had six years ago with that boy.

Then someone would get hurt. But it was never Sam

But the funny thing was, Carly never noticed her best friend hurting the people that hurt her.

_She can't belong._

Freddie. The name sparked things in her that had never even gone through her mind. Anger, passion even hunger. But she couldn't ever love Freddie Benson, because he loved Carly and Carly in her own way loved him. And hurting Carly is like hurting some part of herself, the innocent part that lived all those years ago. Before she saw that boy who pushed her onto the ground, before she beat people up, before she met Carly and before she was Sam Puckett, the girl who owned Ridgeway.

"You swear we go right back to hating each other afterwards?"

"Oh totally, and we'll never tell anyone."

"Never."

So Freddie will never be hers, because Carly will get him and they will live happily ever after. Like the fairytales she used to read. Like the story that Sam deserves.

_She'll never belong._

The car boot slammed shut with a bang as the newly brought suitcases were encased within it. She looked at her two best friends. With their hands held together they looked like the picture perfect couple. And it broke her heart.

"Why do you have to go all the way across the country Sam? You could stay with us." Carly quickly said, tears threatening to fall out of her beautiful brown eyes.

Even Freddie looked like his resolve to not cry was breaking.

"I have to leave guys, you don't need me anymore." She told them both. It looked like she was going to have to stay strong for both of them, again.

Carly slowly walked towards her, and Sam's arms rose to meet her skinny pale body.

"Now Carly, I'm not going to be here to be strong for both of us anymore, but you can do it on your own. I know you can."

Carly couldn't utter a word without hysterically crying and stepped back into Freddie's embrace.

"And Freddie, look after her." She told him, so many more words could have been said but couldn't come out of her mouth.

"I...I will." He stumbled out.

Sam walked towards the car, and got into the driver's seat. She snuck one last look at the two people that had made her life worth living. Carly's head was buried in Freddie's chest, and he was staring at the back of the car.

She put her foot on the pedal and drove away, the tyres screeching on the wet ground.

Sam Puckett didn't look back.

_She can now be free._


End file.
